Cosmetic compositions are known for enhancing the look, feel and health of a user. One such cosmetic composition is shampoo which is used to remove oils, dirt, skin particles and other contaminants from the hair and scalp of a user. Shampoo is generally applied in conjunction with water to achieve the desired contaminant removal and cleaning effect. After cleaning, the hair of a user may be further conditioned to achieve a desired look. For example, pomade can be applied to the hair of a user in order to style the hair to a particular, desired form. Pomade is generally greasy or waxy in feel and typically imparts these properties into the hair of the user once applied. Pomade is usually of such a consistency that it cannot readily be combed out of the hair of the user but may only be removed upon washing with water.
Additional cosmetic compositions include skin creams and emulsions that are applied to the skin of the user. Typical application spots include the face and hands of the user, although any skin of the user may be treated with these compositions. Skin creams and emulsions seek to improve the softness of the skin and prevent it from drying out during times of cold, dry weather. Further, skin application products are commonly used for the prevention of acne and to aid in the healing of cuts or burns on the skin of the user.
Cosmetic compositions are common in everyday life and are generally used on a daily basis by many individuals. Particular needs are thus present for cosmetic compositions made from certain components for use in imparting various desired benefits to the skin and hair of a user.